


Born Human, Raised Rogue, Married Luna

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rogue Werewolves, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: It was a cold Christmas eve when young Nola Winter's life would change forever. Nola wouldn't remember the night her parents died. She would only remember her life growing up in a pack of rogue werewolves.





	Born Human, Raised Rogue, Married Luna

It was a cold Christmas eve when young Nola Winters life would change forever. 

Christopher and Gina Winters were driving home from their family Christmas party late at night with their one-month-old baby Nola in the back. It had just begun to snow, blocking part of their view of the road while making the conditions even more treacherous.

But what it wasn't the snow or cold that killed Christopher and Gina that night. It was the pack of wolves that caught the corner of Christopher's eye, pulling his concentration from the road for a mere second. But that was all it took for the car to slide of the curving road. 

The pack of wolves that caught Christopher's eyes was in fact, not normal wolves but, werewolves. As they head the car scream off the ledge, the leader of the small group led them down the ravine to where the remained of the car sat, mangled. But it could be heard the soft crying of the young Nola still strapped into her car seat, that brought the pack to a standstill.

The leader shifted and carefully removed the child, holding her against himself. 

Nola wouldn't remember the night her parents died. She would only remember her life growing up in a pack of rogue werewolves.


End file.
